FOUNDATION (ChanBaek Fic)
by metibyun
Summary: Summary : Baekhyun yang berkisah kepada kedua putranya tentang pertemuannya dengan sang suami. Ini dilakukan, karena mereka sama-sama merindukan Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang bertugas di wilayah konflik. CHANBAEK ! DLDR, Family story! MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

**FOUNDATION**

 **Summary :** Baekhyun yang berkisah kepada kedua putranya tentang pertemuannya dengan sang suami. Ini dilakukan, karena mereka sama-sama merindukan Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang bertugas di wilayah konflik.

 **Disclaimer :** Nama tokoh adalah milik pribadi. Hanya meminjam nama untuk menunjang jalan cerita. Karakter dalam cerita akan sangat berbeda dengan karakter asli.

 **Warning : -** Pairing **ChanBaek (Top!Chan Bottom!Baek)** Jika tidak berkenan dengan pairing yang ada, silahkan dilewati daripada menghakimi

 **Boy X Boy** , area Homo.

Akan ditemukan bahasa kasar, dan konten dewasa. Mohon pandai dalam membatasi diri sendiri.

 **Original by : metibyun**

 **TIDAK MEMAKLUMI PLAGIARISM/PENGGANDAAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Create : 08 Agustus 2018**

 **PROLOG**

" _ **Disana pasti sudah pukul 10 malam 'kan ? Segera tidur dan sampaikan salamku untuk kedua jagoan kita. 15 menit lagi aku harus menjinakkan bom di perbatasan."**_ pria mungil itu menatap nanar ponselnya yang masih menyala. Panggilan belum berakhir, dan jujur saja ia tidak ingin mengakhiri satu-satunya cara agar ia dan suami tercintanya tetap terhubung- diantara hubungan jarak jauh ini.

"Hhhhhhh" menghembuskan nafas dengan keras dan membanting pantatnya pada sofa.

" _ **Kenapa sayang ?"**_

"Aku merindukanmu-" cicitnya pelan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Menghalau haru karena rindu yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

" _ **Woah, demi apa ?"**_ terdengar mengejek memang, tapi percayalah ada rindu yang sama terselip di antara suara _sok_ ceria itu.

"Cepat pulang, jangan pernah melupakan Tuhan mu agar kau selalu dilindungi dalam tugas" di seberang sana, lelaki berbadan tegap dengan seragam kebanggaannya tengah tersipu. Inilah alasannya jatuh cinta, karena pemikiran sederhana lelaki mungilnya.

.

.

.

Rumah kecil itu mulai temaram karena beberapa lampunya sudah dipadamkan. Hanya tersisa lampu untuk teras, ruang tengah, dan dapur. Baekhyun mendesah lagi untuk kali tak terhitung karena suara berisik dari salah satu kamar di dalam rumahnya.

Ia memunguti beberapa mobil-mobilan, atau _puzzle_ yang tercecer di lantai yang ia lewati. Memasukkan kedalam kotak rotan besar kemudian menutup, dan menyeretnya ke ujung ruangan.

Ia melirik pada kamar milik kedua putranya. Di depan pintu itu tergantung sebuah foto mereka yang tengah berpelukan di depan laut, foto itu diambil sekitar enam bulan lalu saat liburan musim panas. Dan di bawahnya tertulis " **Kakak Jonginie & Adik Jiminie"**.

Akur yang terpampang dalam foto nyatanya tidak seperti kenyataan yang ada. Di dalam sana, kedua kakak beradik dengan selisih usia dua tahun itu tengah saling melempar. Atau sibuk bermain _smackdown_ di atas kasur. Hingga selimut yang telah tertata rapi, jatuh di lantai. Dan sprei yang membungkus ranjang menjadi berantakan.

"Yak! Buntalan kentut" yang lebih kecil membulatkan mata lucu karena panggilan kurang ajar dari kakaknya.

"Berhenti memanggil Jiminie buntalan kentut! _Kyaaa"_ yang lebih muda berlari dengan kepala yang menunduk siap menyeruduk perut kakaknya.

Jongin tertawa ketika berhasil lari dari serudukan sang adik. Terus mengejek hingga wajah anak gemuk itu mulai memerah karena marah dan ingin menangis.

"Dasar pendek!"

Baekhyun melihat itu semua. Ketika si bungsu lari tunggang langgang dengan kaki pendeknya. Dan si sulung yang tertawa mengejek. Ia hanya diam, menunggu sampai mereka menyadari kehadirannya.

"Dasar kurus, kaki panjang seperti tiang!" si mungil memukuli punggung kakaknya dengan bantal karena berkali-kali gagal memberi pembalasan.

"Mama-" Jimin menyadari terlebih dahulu kehadiran ibunya. Sedangkan sang ibu hanya mengangkat alis dengan tangan yang bersedekap. Tidak ada ekspresi.

"Mama-" si sulung kemudian menyusul.

"Sudah berapa kali mama bilang, jika bercanda tidak boleh membawa-bawa fisik, hm ? Kakak tahu 'kan adik memang kecil seperti mama ? Dan adik tahu 'kan jika kakak memang tinggi seperti daddy ? Guna saudara adalah saling melengkapi dan mendukung" kedua bocah itu tertunduk. Membuat Baekhyun berdehem karena ia yakin jika anak-anaknya akan salah paham dan mengira ia sedang marah sekarang.

"Kakak, maafkan Jimine" si bungsu yang memang pada dasarnya berhati lembut lebih dulu meminta maaf dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Maafkan kakak juga ya" keduanya saling berpelukan kemudian tertawa.

"Ini sudah lewat jam malam" keduanya kompak mengangkat kepala untuk menengok jam dinding di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Karena besok hari minggu. Kalian selamat. Tapi bereskan kamar. Mama beri waktu 15 menit dari sekarang." keduanya berlari berlawanan arah. Baekhyun tertawa melihat badan gempal anak bungsunya yang bergoyang seiring gerakannnya berlari. Lalu menatap gemas pada si sulung yang terlihat kebingungan untuk memulai merapikan kiranya sisi mana dulu yang perlu disentuh.

Seandainya sang suami ada disini sekarang, pasti ia tidak perlu merasa gemas sendiri. Karena Chanyeol akan menemani dengan tertawa bersama melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Jimine merindukan daddy" selesai meletakkan selimut di atas ranjang, Baekhyun menangkap si bungsu yang terlihat cemberut dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak juga" si sulung ikut memeluk kaki ibunya. Mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di sana. Merasakan kesedihan Jimin.

"Mama juga" lantas keduanya kembali kompak mengangkat kepala untuk menatap sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum sendu.

 **-CB-**

"Adik di tengah" Jimin berdiri di atas ranjang besar milik orang tuanya. Bibirnya dimajukan, sedangkan Jongin hanya melirik tajam. Baekhyun kembali pusing.

"Kakak di tengah!" mutlak, Jongin tidak mau mengalah lagi karena semalam Jimin yang menempati tengah.

Kuncir apel dengan piyama biru bergambar ayam kuning. Memang sedari kecil si bungsu selalu menyukai warna cerah, mirip dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria. Sedangkan sulung mengenakan piyama biru tua polos, mirip seperti kepribadiannya yang sedikit pendiam dan dingin.

"Jiminie ingin dipeluk kakak dan mama" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat rayuan maut dari Jimin. Sedingin apapun Jongin, pada akhirnya akan luluh jika adiknya bertingkah menggemaskan dengan sedikit rayuan.

"Kau menang, Jiminie" Jimin melompat girang dan menjatuhkan punggung kecilnya di tengah kasur.

Lama keterdiaman menyapa tanpa ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang bersuara. Sama-sama menatap langit-langit kamar hingga Jongin membuka suara "Jiminie yang memimpin do'a" bocah berusia 6 tahun itu merapatkan selimut. Tidak kunjung memulai berdoa seperti malam-malam biasanya karena memang ia belum mengantuk.

"Kenapa belum dimulai ?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

"Jiminie belum mengantuk, kalau kakak ?" Jongin hanya mengangguk, merasakan hal yang sama seperti adiknya.

"Ini sudah larut malam"

"Mungkin dongeng akan membuat kita mengantuk, iya 'kan Jiminie ?" Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya, dan Jimin mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Dongeng apa ?"

"Daddy, Jongin rindu daddy. Ceritakan tentang daddy" Baekhyun dan Jimin menoleh untuk melihat wajah si sulung.

"Hmm, baiklah" kedua anak itu menajamkan telinga, dan merapatkan tubuh untuk menjangkau ibunya yang berbaring di sisi kiri ranjang.

"Daddy itu…"

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N :** PLEASE WELCOME NEW PROJECT! seperti biasa ngga jauh-jauh dari family story dan m-preg. gatau kenapa sih keknya spesialis di cerita keluarga. wkwkw OTTOKE ?

 **CAST :**

\- Anggota Agen Secret Service / tim Alpha dalam organisasi militer Korea Selatan. Tugasnya sangat berat karena sering dikirim ke wilayah konflik dengan resiko tinggi. Ia orang yang tegas dan penuh wibawa. Auranya tidak terbantahkan, namun bisa menjadi selembut kapas saat mendapat tatapan lucu dari kedua putra serta suami cantiknya. Ia Park Chanyeol, ada 3 hati yang menunggunya di rumah. Sedangkan diluar sana ada ribuan nyawa yang harus dilindungi dengan segenap jiwanya.

\- Seseorang yang sederhana dengan segala pemikiran dan tingkah lakunya. Ia selalu optimis dalam segala hal. Hari-harinya selalu dipenuhi rasa rindu pada sang suami, dan tawa kedua anaknya. Ia Byun Baekhyun yang resmi menyandang marga Park 10 tahun lalu.

\- Penggemar nomer 1 ayahnya. Jika dewasa nanti, Park Jongin ingin menjadi Jendral dan memegang pistol besar. Si sulung yang lahir setelah 2 tahun pernikahan orang tuanya. Tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tenang. Usianya sekarang 8 tahun. Hobinya tidur dan membuat adiknya menangis.

\- Warna kesukaannya adalah kuning. Sekalipun suasana hatinya buruk, ia akan kembali ceria ketika bebek karet atau boneka ayam kuning diberikan padanya. Kesayangan kedua orang tua serta kakaknya karena ia adalah anggota keluarga terkecil. Ceria, dan optimis, duplikat ibunya. Hobinya memukul sang kakak dan makan. Ia Park Jimin, usia 6 tahun.


	2. Chapter 2

Bagian dimana Baekhyun mulai menceritakan tentang Chanyeol dan dirinya. Berarti ini flashback. Happy reading :*

 **Chapter 1**

 **Park Bastard Chanyeol**

Senyuman sinis sudah seperti rutinitas hariannya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi pemuda tinggi itu cukup paham tentang apa saja yang membuat setiap paginya menjadi rusak. Makian, dan umpatan sama dengan lagu yang terdengar biasa saja. Adakah pagi yang lebih buruk daripada ini ? oh ia rasa tidak ada. Bagaimana jika keduanya mati dan ia hidup sendiri ?

"Pergilah!" itu suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum membanting pintu dengan keras dan mengenakan _earphone_ besarnya. Hip hop dengan tempo cepat, dan volume paling keras adalah hal terbaik untuk saat ini.

"PARK CHANYEOL !" Chanyeol melewati sapaan itu meskipun masih mendengar diantara musik keras di dalam _earphone_ -nya. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun, sekalipun dua orang yang disebut sebagai orang tuanya kini siap untuk saling membunuh.

"Ada barangnya ?" pemuda itu membuka pintu mobil milik temannya kemudian mendudukkan diri. "Ada, tapi nanti. Kau gila! Aku baru tidur 2 jam dan sekarang harus menjemputmu lagi disini" hardikan dari temannya itu tidak dipedulikan. Baru 2 jam yang lalu mereka pulang dari diskotik dan Key sudah berakhir di rumah Chanyeol lagi.

"Biasanya kita tidak tidur jika kau lupa"

"Tapi aku bukan kelelawar seperti mu. Lihat mata lebarmu itu tidak memerah sama sekali!" Key mulai menginjak gas perlahan. Mobil mewah itu dibawa meninggalkan pekarangan rumah besar milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol muda saat itu berusia 19 tahun. Hormon mudanya masih menggebu. Pencarian jati diri dan ketenaran adalah urusan paling penting dibanding apapun.

Ia tidak memiliki satu hal baik pun untuk dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan pikirannya yang labil. Di masa remajanya yang seharusnya diisi dengan berbagai kegiatan bermanfaat, Chanyeol menghabiskannya tanpa minat.

Dengan wajah tampannya dan senyuman maut yang dimiliki, ia tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras untuk mendapatkan kepopuleran. Karena Chanyeol berhasil memegang tahta sebagai pangeran tampan di kampusnya saat ini.

 _ **Hap**_

Sial, Key melempar dengan tiba-tiba tanpa memberi aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

"Pipet ?"

"Cari sendiri sialan! Aku ingin tidur jangan ganggu aku"

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu membiarkan temannya meluruskan kaki dan mulai berbaring pada meja. Beberapa meja yang sudah di tata memanjang, dan tas yang digunakan sebagai bantal.

Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum dosen dan teman satu kelasnya datang. Chanyeol mulai meracik sumber kehidupannya, ya sumber kehidupan karena benda-benda ini selalu berhasil membuatnya melayang dan lupa segala tentang hidupnya. Tentang keluarganya, dan tentang cacatnya-

Pada hisapan pertama tubuhnya masih belum bereaksi. Pemuda itu masih bisa merasakan kesadaran dirinya dengan baik.

Kembali menghisap hingga beberapa kali sampai seluruh syarafnya terasa ringan. Darahnya mengalir lancar, dan dirinya seolah dibawa terbang.

"Victoria menunggumu nanti malam" Key membuka suara tapi matanya tetap tertutup.

"Kau saja yang menemuinya"

"Tidak mau!" Chanyeol memasukkan semua peralatannya ke dalam tas dan ikut berbaring di sisi temannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya kemarin, untuk apa dia meminta janji temu ?"

 **-CB-**

Jati dirinya hanya akan menjadi seorang bajingan, mungkin. Terlihat kan dari beberapa perilaku dan kebiasaan buruknya. Ia cacat, bukan cacat fisik.

Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri saat dokter berkata bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengalami depresi berat. Omong kosong apa itu ? Ia dikatai cacat mental ? Tapi sepertinya dokter itu benar.

Sedikit sabu akan membuatnya kembali sembuh. Itulah kenapa Chanyeol menamakannya sebagai sumber kehidupan. Meskipun Key berkali-kali menasehati jika benda itu bisa membuat mentalnya benar-benar sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Bandar macam apa yang membiarkan pelanggannya batal bertransaksi dan malah menasehati ? Mungkin hanya Key.

Rokok, mabuk, dan bergonta-ganti pasangan tidur adalah kebiasaan buruknya yang lain. Ini menyenangkan, bagaimana saat musik DJ masuk ke dalam gendang telinga. Kemudian asap rokok mengepul memenuhi indra pengecapnya, dan getir alkohol yang membuat ketagihan.

Uh, Chanyeol suka itu semua. Hingga ia pikir, itu semacam candu ditambah bibir dengan rasa alkohol serupa ikut mengambil peran.

"Hah ?" Chanyeol mencondongkan wajahnya saat seorang lelaki berseragam serba hitam terus memanggil namanya. Itu ajudan ayahnya.

"Tuan muda, Jendral meminta anda untuk segera pulang"

"Aku tidak mau!" Chanyeol membalas dengan teriakan kemudian kembali menghadap bartender cantik yang terus menuang gelasnya dengan cairan kekuningan.

"Tuan muda.."

"Tunggu disini!" Chanyeol riuh dentuman musik memaksa ajudan itu terus menajamkan mata dan telinganya. Ia harus waspada atau tuan mudanya kembali kabur.

"Kita akan kemana ?"

Chanyeol menyeret bartender itu ke dalam. Semakin ke dalam dan ternyata memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi wanita tanpa peduli.

Ajudan itu hanya menghela nafas, lagi-lagi ia harus merelakan telinga sucinya mendengar desahan sang tuan muda. Ini pilihan terburuk, harusnya ia tidak mengikuti Chanyeol kemari. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, sebab ia tidak mau mengalami kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Angkat rok mu dan kita lakukan ini dengan kilat!" setidaknya itu suara terakhir yang mampu didengar si ajudan.

"Kau mau juga?" pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu membuka pintu toilet dengan tangan yang sibuk merapikan ikat pinggang.

"T-tidak tuan, terimakasih" setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit akhirnya tuannya selesai dengan urusan kilatnya.

"Terimakasih? Kau kira aku serius menawarimu? Dasar otot besar otak kecil!" seandainya, seandainya saja pemuda di depannya ini bukan anak atasannya, tentu saja ia tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan seluruh tulang Chanyeol. Atau menggunting seluruh nadinya. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya imajinasi, karena ia masih ingin hidup lebih panjang dan merasakan kenaikan jabatan seperti impiannya.

"Rasanya aku ingin berganti diskotik jika kau terus membuntuti ku begini!" Chanyeol mengambil alih kemudi dan membiarkan Kim Joonmyeon duduk di samping.

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda!"

"Joon hyung, berhenti meminta maaf" Joonmyeon hanya menunduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan senyum kecut.

 **-CB-**

Chanyeol tertawa senang ketika malam ini jalanan sangat lengang. Ia bisa mengebut sepuasnya tanpa peduli dengan penumpang lain. Joonmyeon menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman dan terus merapalkan do'a sebisanya. Tuan mudanya ini benar-benar depresi dan terus melampiaskan dengan hal-hal ekstrim.

"Ini seru sekali Joon hyung! Woohoo!" Joonmyeon tidak peduli sama sekali. Masa bodoh, ia serius ingin membunuh Chanyeol dengan set pisau miliknya sekarang juga.

"Chanyeol astaga, berhenti!"

"Buka mata hyung, ini sangat seru!" Chanyeol melirik Joonmyeon yang masih setia menutup rapat kedua matanya. Hingga ia menginjak rem dengan keras membuat mobilnya hampir terjungkal ke depan.

"Aku akan mati, ibu maafkan Joonie" Joonmyeon merasakan duduknya yang seolah terangkat ke atas. Hening cukup lama pada akhirnya Joonmyeon memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Ternyata pemuda liar itu menghentikan mobil di tepi jembatan layang. Di luar sana ia terlihat sedang menghirup udara malam dengan dalam, dan senyum bebas terpatri. Kebebasan yang akan lenyap sebentar lagi.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

"Aku mual karena kebut-kebutan mu yang tidak manusiawi tadi" Joonmyeon menunduk untuk menghilangkan rasa mualnya. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk karena Chanyeol mengemudi secara zig zag.

"Payah" meskipun berkata seperti itu, nyatanya Chanyeol berjalan untuk menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Inilah sebab jika kau memperoleh lisensi mengemudi dari menyogok" yang lebih muda menyeringai serta mengangguk. Tidak membantah ucapan anak buah ayahnya itu.

"Haruskah aku melewati jalur normal hyung ?" lelaki Kim itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik pada si pemuda. Wajah menyebalkannya berubah menjadi sendu dan mendung.

"Jangan dipikirkan perkataanku, bastard!" kemudian mereka berdua tertawa dan saling berteriak melampiaskan rasa leganya.

Selalu ada cara untuk mengalihkan luka, tapi tidak ada cara terbaik selain menyayangi. Joonmyeon pernah bertukar cerita dengan ibunya tentang kehidupan pahit yang didapat Chanyeol dari segala kesempurnaannya. Dan kata ibunya, luka yang sudah tergores di hati rapuh milik pemuda itu memang tidak bisa hilang. Tapi paling tidak bisa dilupakan kemudian bersahabat dengan bekas lukanya.

"Nyonya besar tadi menangis" pemuda itu hanya diam. Ia bukan tidak tahu jika segala hal buruk yang diperbuatnya akan menyakiti wanita itu.

"Oh ya ?" ia tersenyum getir, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisian mobil kemudian memandang pada langit malam yang tampak lebih gelap karena mendung.

"Ibu pernah berkata jika aku adalah anak bulan, dan ibu bulannya. Tapi bulan hanya satu hyung. Bodohnya aku percaya saja"

Bulan memang satu, selamanya akan begitu. Jika ada bulan yang lain itu berarti hanya bayangan. Dan Chanyeol adalah bayangan ibunya. Ibunya tersakiti karena kelakuan nakalnya. Tugas bulan utama adalah melindungi bayangannya dari jahatnya awan. Kadang Chanyeol memilih lebih baik ibunya mati saja daripada terus mendapatkan murka atas kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya. Serumit inikah menjadi seorang keturunan terpandang ? dan seberat itukah ibunya memikul beban menjadi seorang pendamping ayahnya ?

 **-CB-**

"Kali ini hukuman apalagi yang akan ku dapat ?" Chanyeol sudah sangat hafal dengan alur hidupnya. Orang tuanya yang terus bertengkar tanpa menganggap keberadaannya. Kemudian jika Joonmyeon tiba-tiba datang dan membuntutinya, itu berarti ada kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat dan baru saja dibereskan oleh orang tuanya. Dan sebagai bayaran ia akan mendapat hukuman.

Padahal dokter yang menangani Chanyeol sudah pernah menyampaikan jika yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu adalah lingkungan yang baik dan kasih sayang. Tapi orang tuanya seolah menganggap angin lalu. Ia yakin sudah memberi putranya lingkungan hidup dan fasilitas hidup terbaik.

"Polisi tadi sore datang ke rumah dan mencarimu atas tuduhan penggunaan narkotika dan sejenisnya" sudah bisa ditebak.

"Lalu?"

"Jenderal memberi mereka uang tutup mulut, tapi mereka tidak mau. Mereka ingin kau dipenjarakan atau di rehabilitasi yang artinya kasus itu akan naik ke publik dan nama baik Jenderal menjadi tercoreng. Kau tahu Chanyeol, kasusmu kali ini sangat fatal" Chanyeol mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya. Segera menyalakan menggunakan pemantik yang juga ia persiapkan di dalam saku. Namun Joonmyeon segera menyingkirkan batang yang sudah diapit di antara bibir tuan mudanya. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Jenderal benar-benar marah, kau tahu ? nyonya besar apalagi"

"Bukannya mereka setiap hari akan seperti itu ?" Joonmyeon terdiam. Melirik sebentar pada Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai menghisap rokok lagi, padahal baru saja batang pertama berhasil dibuang olehnya.

"Kau bisa saja dikirim ke gunung TaeBaek dan dijadikan biksu disana. Menurutlah pada Jenderal atau nyonya besar agar kau selamat"

"Begitukah ?" sesingkat itu tanggapan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku memohon sebagai seorang kakak yang peduli pada adiknya, bastard!" Chanyeol tertawa setiap mendengar panggilan itu. Jika Joonmyeon yang mengatainya bajingan, terdengar seperti seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

"Ternyata masih ada yang memperdulikanku ? bukankah itu rekor hyung ?"

"Apa semengerikan itu ?" Chanyeol mengangguk, meniupkan asap rokoknya ke wajah Joonmyeon untuk mengejek. Chanyeol senang melihat Joonmyeon yang marah-marah seperti itu.

"Hidupku memang mengerikan hyung, bahkan dokter jiwa yang menanganiku saja menyerah. Aku gila, apa kau tidak takut padaku hyung ?" Joonmyeon meninju lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau tidak gila, kau hanya sakit, ibumu lebih sakit"

 **-CB-**

Entah terbuat dari apa saat Tuhan menciptakan Chanyeol dulu. Ia tidak tumbang, tidak berteriak kesakitan meskipun ayahnya terus memukul dengan bogem mentah pada sekitaran wajahnya. Joonmyeon meringis dan sesekali merintih seolah merasakan jika dirinya yang mendapat pukulan itu.

Dulu sebelum ia menjadi anggota militer, latihannya bahkan tidak semngerikan ini. Apakah semua petinggi militer selalu seperti ini saat anak mereka berbuat kesalahan ? Apakah semua petinggi militer mendidik dengan kekerasan untuk menjadikan anaknya kuat dan tangguh ? Joonmyeon rasa tidak. Dunianya mengajarkan tentang kekuatan tapi tidak dengan kekerasan. Kekerasan hanya dilakukan untuk musuh. Tunggu… apa itu berarti Jenderalnya menganggap anaknya sendiri sebagai musuh ? mustahil.

"Katakan ampun Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol melirik Joonmyeon. Sorot matanya mengatakan jika ia mulai lelah dipukuli. Tapi kekerasan hatinya tidak pernah ingin mengucapkan ampun, karena itu berarti ia akan kalah.

"Katakan ampun, brengsek!" Joonmyeon memberi anggukan agar ini semua segera selesai dan luka yang ditimbulkan tidak bertambah parah. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol "Tidak sudi! Pukuli aku sampai kau sendiri yang mengucapkan ampun!"

"Anak biadab!" nyonya besar ada disana, tidak bergeming dan sibuk dengan kertas yang berisi entah apa.

Joonmyeon merasakan canggung karena berada di tengah keluarga inti yang tidak harmonis ini. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang dan memeluk ibunya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol sembuh jika suasana yang diberikan saja selalu seperti ini. Mental anak itu mungkin akan benar-benar rusak.

"Masuk dan obati lukamu, Yeol" Jenderal Park berbalik untuk mematai istrinya yang terus menyibukkan diri. Wajahnya datar dan tidak terbaca. Tapi Jenderal Park memilih berhenti, selain ia lelah ribut dengan istrinya. Ia juga lelah setelah menghajar anaknya yang tidak mengeluh sama sekali seolah memiliki banyak nyawa.

Park Bom melirik melalui sudut matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruang tamu, diikuti oleh Joonmyeon. Anak tunggalnya itu babak belur rata di seluruh wajah. Bajunya kusut dan rambut berantakan. Oh, ibu macam apa dia ini ? Setelah terdengar pintu yang ditutup dan itu berarti Chanyeol juga Joonmyeon yang sudah memasuki kamar.

Bom mengalihkan pandangan pada suaminya yang masih berdiri dengan tersengal.

"Baca itu!" sedikit kasar dan tanpa sopan santun ibu satu anak itu melempar berkas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Riwayat kesehatan Chanyeol" Seunghyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memungut beberapa lembar kertas yang luruh ke lantai. Lembar pertama yang diambil tidak membuatnya tertarik, tapi pada lembar berikutnya ada satu kata yang membuatnya membaca berulang-ulang.

 **Persistent depressive disorder**

"Dia baik-baik saja!" Seunghyun menyobek lembar kedua sampai berubah menjadi kepingan kecil

"Anakmu depresi dan itu keterangan dokter jiwa yang memeriksanya setelah pingsan minggu lalu. Kau ingat? Dia pingsan setelah kau pukuli karena mangkir dari agenda _fitness_ nya!"

"Tapi dia sangat sehat bahkan bisa membantahku tadi. Kau juga lihat kan Park Bom ?!" Bom menganga tak percaya dengan tanggapan suaminya. "Tentu saja dia sangat sehat! Itu adalah usahanya menutup diri. Dan kau tahu Jenderal Seunghyun ? Itu merupakan ciri menakutkan karena mental anakmu hampir rusak!"

Bom berbalik arah hendak berjalan menuju kamar, namun suara berat suaminya kembali menggema "Ini semua karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi partai mu hingga lupa memperhatikannya"

"Kau menyalahkanku lagi ?!" tanpa menoleh Bom menjawab.

"Ya, dia menjadi pembangkang, dia menjadi pecundang, dan jika sekarang dia hampir gila itu semua karenamu Park Bom!"

"Oh tentu saja, aku penyebab ini semua. Karena kau tidak pernah membiarkanku mendidiknya dengan caraku! Kau hanya mementingkan reputasi, nama baik, jabatan, dan obsesi gilamu tentang kepemimpinan! Selamat malam tuan Jenderal Park Seunghyun semoga kau mimpi indah dan mendapati anakmu masih dalam keadaan waras besok pagi. Dan jika ia tidak tumbuh sesuai kemauanmu, kau harusnya juga malu. Karena itu artinya kau gagal!" satu tetes air matanya lolos tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya. Perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu sangat tersakiti saat anaknya dikatakan gila. Chanyeol tidak gila, anaknya itu hanya depresi dan bisa sembuh. Sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya yang membantu untuk memperbaiki mental anaknya seperti semula.

* * *

 **A/N :** jadi seperti yg dijelaskan cy itu kehilangan minat untuk apapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Itu masuk dlm kategori depresi. Ibunya disini bukan benci cy ya, dia itu malah ngelindungin bgt dia selalu serba salah, ditambah cy yg nakal makin runyam hubungannya sama si Jenderal. Ehheh. Baek ? ada kok, dia jadi apa kira-kira ? cekidot saja :)


End file.
